Jennifer Lopez
thumb|right|335 px Jennifer Lynn Lopez Rodríguez2 (Nueva York, Estados Unidos, 24 de julio de 1969), más conocida como Jennifer Lopez (estilizado a JLo), es una cantante, actriz, bailarina, productora discográfica, diseñadora de modas, empresaria, productora de televisión, coreógrafa, perfumista y filántropa estadounidense. Conforma también el jurado del cotizado programa de talentos American Idol. Su interés en seguir la carrera para llegar a la fama, surgió después de tener un papel secundario en la película My Little Girl, por otra parte sus padres creían que iba a tener una carrera poco realista. En 1991, Lopez obtuvo su primer trabajo como una bailarina y en 1993 decidió dedicarse a la actuación. Obtuvo su primer papel como protagonista en Selena con el que se convirtió en la primera actriz latina en ganar 1 millón de dólares y además fue nominada al Golden Globe por Mejor Actriz. Al año siguiente con la película Out of Sight, logró cobrar 2 millones de dólares3 y además realizó una de las mejores actuaciones que ha hecho en su carrera. En 1999 debutó como cantante con su álbum, On the 6 convirtiéndose de inmediato en una superestrella mundial y una leyenda del pop.4 Con el lanzamiento simultáneo de su segundo álbum de estudio J.Lo y su película The Wedding Planner en 2001, Lopez se convirtió en la primera persona en tener el puesto número uno en el cine y en su álbum en la misma semana, récord que nadie le ha quitado todavía. Con sus primeros 9 discos ha vendido más de 50 millones de álbumes,5 siendo la persona más rica en Hollywood de ascendencia latinoamericana, con una fortuna superior estimada en 150 millones de dólares3 y es la artista latina con mayor influencia en los Estados Unidos, según la lista de los «100 hispanos más influyentes» de la revista People.6 Además en 2011 logró reposicionarse como estrella mundial, tras unirse con Pitbull y grabar la canción On The Floor, que fue el tema femenino más vendido en el año 2011 y el vídeo musical de dicha canción es hasta la fecha el vídeo femenino más visto en toda la historia de Youtube. Se volvieron a unir en 2012 con la canción Dance Again, que alcanzó el Top 10 de ventas en iTunes en Estados Unidos y Europa. En 2011, Jennifer López fue elegida por la revista People como la mujer más bella del mundo. Además es considerada una de las artistas más importantes del milenio por diferentes medios de comunicación y revistas dedicadas a la critica.7 El 14 de junio de 2012 hizo su primera gira mundial llamada Dance Again World Tour, creada por su álbum Dance Again: The Hits, comenzada en la ciudad de Panamá y tuvo un recorrido por Estados Unidos, Canadá, Europa, Asia, Oceanía y Sudamérica. En el 2013 se hará una película en 3D de lo que fue su gira llamada Dance Again 3D que no solo incluirá el concierto sino también como se fue conformando la gira y como enfrentó su divorcio con Marc Anthony.8 En junio de 2013 le fue otorgada una estrella en el paseo de la fama de Hollywood.9 10 Siendo ésta la estrella número 2.500, por su colaboración en el mundo de la música y la actuación.11 En 2013 Lopez firmó como productora ejecutiva de la exitosa serie de televisión The Fosters, una serie en la que una pareja de lesbianas crían juntas a una familia. El espectáculo se estrenó en ABC Family el 3 de junio de 2013 y desde entonces ha sido un increíble éxito de audiencia para la cadena por lo cual ya autorizaron una segunda temporada. Jennifer ha confesado que aceptó ser productora de este programa, después de que una tía lesbiana muriese recientemente.12 Vida y carrera '1969-1990: Niñez y comienzos artísticos' Jennifer Lynn Lopez Rodríguez nació en Castle Hill, del barrio Bronx, Nueva York el 24 de julio de 1969.13 Fue la segunda hija de sus padres puertorriqueños David Lopez y Guadalupe Rodriguez, ella tiene una hermana menor Leslie y una más joven llamada Lynda.14 Su padre trabajaba de noche como seguridad y su madre era maestra en un jardín de infancia. Cuando Lopez nació la familia vivía en un pequeño apartamento, sin embargo unos años más tarde pudieron ahorrar para irse a una casa de dos pisos.15 A los cinco años, Lopez comenzó a cantar y a bailar; y a los siete años recorrió todo Nueva York con su escuela.16 Sus padres le enseñaron lo importante que es trabajar y saber hablar inglés. Fue entonces cuando presentaron a sus tres hijas en numerosas actuaciones, y Lopez bailaba y cantaba para los demás.17 18 Castle Hill, barrio natal de Jennifer Lopez Lopez pasó la mayoría de su tiempo en escuelas católicas, terminando en Preston High School. En la escuela, Lopez hizo gimnasia, lo cuál le funcionó para estar a nivel nacional y ser miembro del equipo de futbol de la escuela y sobresalir atléticamente pero no de forma académica, llegando a competir en campeonatos nacionales. En 1984, con 15 años empezó a salir con David Cruz, su primer novio. Mientras asistía a su último año en el instituto, Lopez se enteró de que había un casting para una película que buscaba varios adolescentes para pequeños papeles. Audicionó y ganó un papel en My Little Girl19 15 en 1986, una película de bajo presupuesto co-escrita y dirigida por Connie Kaiserman. Lopez actuó como Myra, una mujer joven en un centro para jóvenes con problemas que no tenía siquiera diálogos solo era un pequeño cameo. Después de terminar la filmación de su papel en la película, Lopez se dio cuenta de que quería convertirse en una "famosa estrella de cine".20 19 Para complacer a sus padres, se inscribió en Baruch College, sólo para irse un semestre después. Y fue cuando le dijo a sus padres que su sueño era el de convertirse en una estrella de cine, pero ellos insistieron de que era una idea realmente estúpida y que los latinos no lograban nada en Hollywood. Las diferencias de opiniones, entre ella y sus padres, llegó a que Lopez se independizara y se fuese a un apartamento en Manhattan para estudiar canto, baile y actuación.15 16 Durante este período, Lopez realizó en numerosas producciones regionales en musicales como Jesus Christ, Superstar! y Oklahoma. A partir de ahí, fue contratada para el coro en un musical de Broadway, y recorrió Europa durante cinco meses. Ella no estaba contenta con el papel, ya que era la única miembro que no tenía una canción sola para ella y se fue menospreciada. Más tarde consiguió un trabajo en la serie Synchronicity en Japón, donde actuó como bailarina, cantante y coreógrafa.21 '1991-1996: In Living Color y carrera como actriz' López fue seleccionada como bailarina de respaldo para los New Kids on the Block en 1991 y tocó con ellos durante su interpretación en los American Music Awards. Poco después, Lopez ganó su primer trabajo como personaje reconocido como una bailarina en el programa de televisión In Living Color. Adicionó para el trabajo de uno de los miembros del reparto, de entre 2000 solicitantes, y logró llegar a la final. Aunque tuvo el segundo puesto, finalmente recibió el papel cuando el ganador no pudo aceptar el trabajo. Se trasladó a Los Ángeles para filmar la serie y permaneció como miembro del reparto regular hasta 1993, cuando decidió seguir una carrera como actriz. Antes de dejar el show, Lopez trabajó brevemente como una bailarina de la artista estadounidense Janet Jackson,22 con quién se puso a recorrer en su gira mundial a finales de 1993, pero se fue cuando ella decidió hacer su propia carrera.23 24 Logo de Jennifer Lopez del álbum Love?. Lopez recibió su primera actuación como actriz profesional en 1993 en la película de drama Lost in the Wild co-protagonizada junto a Lindsay Wagner y Robert Loggia. Más tarde, en ese mismo año, Lopez firmó un acuerdo con CBS para co-protagonizar la serie de televisión Second Chances, sin embargo la serie fue cancelada después de transmitir tan solo seis episodios, por baja de audiencia, la serie tubo un spin-off, titulado Hotel Malibú, que fue lanzado ese mismo año. Pero al igual que Second Chances, recibió malas críticas y fue cancelada. Lopez obtuvo su primer papel en el cine en My Family de Gregory Nava en 1995, interpretando a María, una joven inmigrante mexicana y fue aclamada por la audiencia por la calidad actoral de Lopez. A pesar de que su papel no fuese muy importante, Lopez recibió un Spirit Award al mejor actor de reparto]. En noviembre de ese mismo año, Lopez protagonizó Money Train junto con Wesley Snipes y Woody Harrelson, como policías de Nueva York. La película se enfrentó a críticas negativas y se consideró un fracaso en taquilla, con un presupuesto de 68 millones de dólares, la película recaudó un total de 77 millones en todo el mundo. En agosto de 1996, Lopez tuvo un papel secundario en la comedia Jack. Con un presupuesto de 45 millones, la película recaudó un total de 59 millones en Estados Unidos. La película recibió críticas generalmente negativas.25 '1997-2000: Selena y On the 6' En febrero de 1997, Lopez protagonizó junto a Jack Nicholson y Stephen Dorff en el thriller Blood and Wine.26 Fue un fracaso comercial, el presupuesto de producción de 26 millones, pero fue tan solo 1 millón en la taquilla. La película recibió críticas generalmente positivas de los críticos.27 28 Pero llegó la oportunidad que Jennifer había esperado toda su vida, pues ganó el casting para interpretar a la leyenda latina Selena, en la película del mismo nombre, Selena en marzo. Con un presupuesto de producción de 20 millones, la película recaudó un total de 65 millones a nivel nacional.29 Jennifer se convirtió en la 1ra actriz latina en ganar 1 millón de dólares por película en Hollywood. Kenneth Turan de Los Angeles Times afirmó que la película fue una de aquellas cintas inolvidables. Concluyó llamando a la película no es sólo una celebración de la vida de Selena, sino también de la actriz que la interpretó pues veía en ella a una futura estrella. Lopez fue nominada al Golden Globe a la Mejor Actriz en esta película.30 En abril, protagonizó la película de terror Anaconda junto a Ice Cube y Jon Voight,31 32 33 Lopez era ya una superestrella cotizada en Hollywood, logrando callar la boca de los que decían que no podría alcanzar su sueño de ser una actriz cotizada pues ninguna latina lo había logrado nunca. Con un presupuesto de45 millones Anaconda, la película recaudó un total de 137 millones en todo el mundo, convirtiéndose en un gran éxito comercial. Además ese mismo año Lopez protagonizó junto a Sean Penn y Billy Bob Thornton en la película dirigida por Oliver Stone U Turn en octubre. La película, basada en la novela Los perros callejeros de John Ridley, recibió las críticas generalmente positivas por el desempeño actoral de Jennifer.34 En junio, Lopez protagonizó junto a George Clooney Out of Sight, película de Steven Soderbergh, una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Elmore Leonard de 1996. Jennifer cobró 5 millones de dólares por su trabajo en esta cinta, que es considerada por la crítica como una de sus mejores actuaciones. Jennifer Lopez en el Time 100 En octubre de 1997 Lopez prestó su voz para la película de dibujos animados Antz. Con un presupuesto de producción de 105 millones de dólares, la película recaudó un total de 172.000.000 dólares en todo el mundo. Jennifer estaba totalmente establecida como actriz, y estaba en la lista de las Nuevas Estrellas más cotizadas de Hollywood. Pero Jennifer todavía no se olvidaba de su otro gran sueño: la música. Así que en 1998 mandó su demo a varias discográficas y Tommy Mottola, director entonces de Sony Music, la llamó de inmediato, pues justo acababa de ver la película Selena y sabía que la actriz de esa cinta sería una estrella mundial, un diamante en bruto al cual debian de pulir. Jennifer firmó ese mismo día contrato con Sony Music y se puso a trabajar con los mejores productores del momento, dirigiendo el proyecto el productor Corey Rooney, quien había trabajado con Mariah Carey, Céline Dion y Destiny's Child.15 El 1 de junio de 1999 lanzó su primer álbum, llamado On the 6,35 en honor a la línea del metro neoyorquino que tomaba todos los días para ir a sus clases de canto. El disco fue un éxito increíble, debutando en el Top 10 del Billboard. Su primer sencillo, If You Had My Love, alcanzó el número uno del Billboard Hot 100. Asimismo lanzó un sencillo para el mercado latino llamado No me ames, un dúo que hizo con el cantante de origen puertorriqueño Marc Anthony. Este dueto también alcanzó el número uno del Billboard Latin Tracks durante diez semanas consecutivas. Su segundo sencillo en inglés, llamado Waiting for tonight, llegó a los diez primeros puestos del Billboard Hot 100. Jennifer logró su sueño, no solo era una de las actrices mejor pagas del mundo, sino que también ya era una superestrella del Pop con un disco exitoso y varios sencillos #1 alrededor del mundo. Ningún Actor había logrado el crossover a la música de manera exitosa, pero Jennifer logró lo que nunca nadie había hecho.36 Lopez regresó a la pantalla grande en agosto para protagonizar el thriller psicológico The Cell junto a Vincent D'Onofrio. Con un presupuesto de producción de 33 millones, la película recaudó un total de 104 millones en todo el mundo. Y Jennifer cobró 8 millones de dólares por esta cinta. La película recibió críticas mixtas de los críticos, que afirmaron que a pesar de que ofreció momentos inquietantes, sorprendentes, estaba socavado por una débil y poco profunda trama que no ofrecía nada nuevo. '2001-2003: J.Lo, primera fragancia y This is Me...Then' Durante el proceso de su segundo álbum, Lopez decidió modificar su imagen y mostrarse como un sex symbol.37 El 23 de enero de 2001 salió a la venta su segundo álbum, titulado J.Lo, que era el apodo que utilizaban sus fans para llamarla. Este disco debutó en el número uno de ventas en el Billboard Hot 200 y estableció un récord Guinness, pues fue la primera artista en colocar un disco número uno en ventas, al mismo tiempo que una película protagonizada por ella conseguía lo mismo en esa semana. Esta película fue The Wedding Planner, su primera comedia romántica por la cual cobro 12 millones de dólares logrando ser una de las 10 mujeres mejor pagas en la historia de Hollywood.38 39 El primer sencillo del disco J.Lo, fue el tema 'Love Don't Cost A Thing' que, de nuevo fue un éxito mundial y obtuvo el nº1 en las listas de popularidad. Este álbum se relanzó el 24 de julio de 2001 para agregarle un remix del 3er single I'm real pero esta vez la canción era totalmente diferente pues contaba con nueva letra y estilo Hip Hop al lado del rapero Ja Rule. Este tema 'I'm real remix' se colocó durante cinco semanas en el número 1 del Billboard Hot 100. Como curiosidad esta era la canción nº1 en el momento del atentado a las Torres Gemelas el 11 de septiembre del 2001. Jennifer Lopez estaba en la cima de su carrera, y ya era una de las estrellas más grandes del mundo. En febrero de 2002 lanzó un disco de remixes muy hip hop 'J to tha L-O!: The Remixes',40 que debuta en el nº1 de ventas del Billboard Hot 200, al igual que su primer sencillo, 'Ain't It Funny (Remix)' (presentando a Ja Rule) alcanzó el n.º 1 del Billboard Hot 100, estableciendo con esto dos récords: ser la única cantante en tener un disco de remixes en el n.º 1 de ventas y al mismo tiempo que lo hace también una canción remix.41 En mayo de 2002, Lopez protagonizó la película de suspenso Enough como una mujer llamada Slim, que huye de su casa después de haber sido agredida por su marido. Jennifer cobro 15 millones de dólares por esta película, que recaudó 52.000.000 dólares en la taquilla, aunque cosechó críticas poco entusiastas. Durante el rodaje y a pesar de estar a la altura de su fama en ese momento, sufrió una crisis nerviosa por el exceso de trabajo. En septiembre, Lopez lanzó su primera fragancia, Glow by JLo, convirtiéndose en la fragancia más vendida de los Estados Unidos. El 26 de noviembre, el mismo mes de su compromiso con Ben Affleck, por lo que le dedicó la mayor parte del álbum, Jennifer lanza su tercer disco de estudio llamado This is me... Then que logra excelentes ventas, las mejores que había logrado en su semana debut, alcanzando el número 2 del Billboard Hot 200. Su primer sencillo Jenny From The Block se convierte en un éxito mundial y en el vídeo de dicha canción aparece su entonces prometido Ben Affleck. Su segundo sencillo 'All I Have' alcanzó el n.º 1 del Billboard Hot 100 y participa en él el rapero LL Cool J. Jennifer estaba en la cima del mundo de la música pop. En febrero de ese año ella le pide a su amigo Marc Anthony que le ayude en la producción de una nueva versión de la famosa canción "Sway" interpretada en los años cincuenta por Dean Martin y que Jennifer interpretaría para la banda sonora de su película Shall we dance?. López protagonizó junto a Ben Affleck la comedia romántica Gigli en agosto de 2003. Con un presupuesto de producción de 54 millones de dólares, la película recaudó un total de 7 millones en todo el mundo, convirtiéndose en un fracaso en taquilla. La película recibió universalmente críticas negativas de los críticos, que consideran que es una película muy extraña. Gigli se ha considerado como una de las peores películas de todos los tiempos. '2004-2008: Rebirth, Como ama una mujer y Brave' En marzo de 2004, Lopez tuvo un papel secundario en la película Jersey Girl, junto a Affleck. Su personaje, Gertrude Steiney, muere durante el parto dentro de los primeros 15 minutos de la película. Con un presupuesto de producción de 35 millones, la película fue un fracaso comercial, ganando un total de $ 6 millones de dólares en taquilla. Sin embargo, recibió críticas generalmente positivas de los críticos. En octubre, López co-protagonizó junto a Richard Gere el drama Shall We Dance?, un remake de la película de 1996 japonesa del mismo título. Con un presupuesto de producción de 50 millones, la película recaudó un total de 170 millones en el mundo. Recibió críticas generalmente positivas de los críticos. En 2005 Jennifer debuta con su cuarto álbum de estudio titulado Rebirth, pues Lopez se sentía en pleno renacimiento después de haber superado el ruptura con Affleck y el fracaso de Gigli. El disco se lanzó el 1 de marzo y debutó como número 1 en ventas a nivel mundial, vendiendo en sólo una semana 650.000 copias y se colocó número 1 en el Billboard Hot 200. Su primer sencillo, titulado Get Right, que tenía una fusión de funk pop, fue un éxito instantáneo, alcanzando el n.º 1 en Europa y n.º 12 en Billboard Hot 100. Sin embargo, inesperadamente, Jennifer deja de hacer promoción, hay muchos rumores de peleas con la discográfica y el disco, al no tener apoyo alguno, cae en picado en las listas de ventas. Jennifer Lopez junto a Kostas Martakis y Marc Anthony en Atenas. Bordertown, una película basada en los homicidios de mujeres en la Ciudad Juárez, México, hizo su estreno en el Festival de Cine de Cannes el 18 de mayo de 2006, co-protagonizada por Lopez. Bordertown fue un fracaso comercial, recaudando un total de 8 millones en todo el mundo, con su presupuesto de producción de 21 millones. Apareció y produció DanceLife, un reality show que sigue las vidas de siete bailarines que intentan conseguir un lugar en el mundo de la danza profesional. Se emitió en MTV desde el 15 de enero de 2007 hasta el 5 de marzo 2007 es el año de la incursión de Jennifer en el mercado musical latino con su 5º álbum de estudio y primer trabajo completamente en español titulado "Como Ama Una Mujer". El disco de baladas en español fue producido por Estefano y Julio Reyes y salió a la venta el 27 de marzo, debutando como n.º 1 en ventas, y considerado el disco en español más vendido en una semana por una cantante debutante en ese idioma. El 1º sencillo fue Qué hiciste, según Lopez la idea de esta canción surgió del sueño que su marido Marc Anthony tuvo con la cantante española Rocío Dúrcal. La canción fue un éxito internacional y alcanzó el nº1 del Billboard Latin Songs. El video musical de Que Hiciste fue el primero en español en alcanzar el número 1 del Top 10 del canal en inglés MTV. El segundo sencillo Me haces falta, fue lanzado el verano de ese año sin más promoción que un excelente videoclip donde Jennifer interpreta a una mujer policía que enamora a un delincuente para atraparlo, pero en el proceso, ella se enamora verdaderamente de él y se arrepiente de la trampa que le hizo. El disco Como ama una mujer se convirtió en el segundo disco en español más vendido en todo el mundo en el año 2007, sólo seguido de Papito de Miguel Bosé. Jennifer Lopez en el 56th Presidential Inauguration. En septiembre del año 2007 Jennifer sale de gira por primera vez acompañada por su esposo Marc Anthony, y juntos recorren los Estados Unidos y Canadá con un éxito inusitado, finalizándose la misma en noviembre en la ciudad de Miami donde, por cierto, al final del concierto Jennifer confesó a sus miles de fans presentes que estaba embarazada. Jennifer lanzó el 9 de octubre de 2007 su nuevo disco en inglés llamado Brave que es su sexto disco de estudio pero el quinto en inglés. El primer sencillo fue Do It Well, un tema pop muy pegadizo, que fue lanzado el 21 de agosto de ese año a todas las estaciones de radio y fue número 1 en el Billboard Dance Chart. Debido al embarazo de Jennifer y a que ella está de gira, no hace mucha promoción del disco, por lo cual debuta muy bajo en ventas, agregando el hecho de que el primer sencillo no despega en la radio y el vídeo no fue del agrado de los fans. "Hold It Don't Drop It" fue el de sencillo internacional de Brave, acompañado de un vídeo donde no se nota el embarazo de la diva estadounidense. Dicha canción alcanzó el nº1 del Billboard Dance Chart. Para el mercado estadounidense el 2º sencillo sería la canción Brave, para lo cual hasta se filmó un video musical dirigido por Michael Haussman, pero por motivos desconocidos este nunca se lanzó al público. En enero de 2008 Jennifer lanza Por arriesgarnos el tercer sencillo de su disco en español Como ama una mujer. En el vídeo podemos ver un collage de imágenes de la gira de conciertos de Jennifer en el 2007 y escenas de detrás de las cámaras en dichos conciertos. '2009-2010: The Back-Up Plan, ruptura con Sony y American Idol' Jennifer asiste en febrero de 2010 al programa Saturday Night Live para iniciar la promoción de la película The Back-Up Plan, y además canta en vivo dos temas nuevos que vendrán en el disco Love?, los cuales son Until It Beats No More y Starting Over. Jennifer se presenta en varios programas como Letterman, Jay Leno y Ellen para hablar sobre el estreno de la película. El 23 abril se estrena The Back-Up Plan con éxito; y Jennifer inicia una gira por Europa para apoyar el lanzamiento de la película. Jennifer Lopez junto a Marc Anthony, Nancy Pelosi y Nydia Velázquez Por aquella época, Sony y la cantante rompen su relación; según rumores, la compañía no compartía las alternancias musicales de Jennifer (entre idioma inglés y español, entre ritmos bailables y baladas latinas). Sony tal vez pensó que López había desdibujado o perdido su perfil comercial porque con tantos cambios, y con el paso de la edad, no era tan fácil de etiquetar como antes. Pero la cantante seguiría sorprendiendo con más éxitos. El 18 de mayo, Jennifer se presenta en los World Music Awards, donde recibe un premio por su contribución a la música en estos 10 años de carrera como cantante; y además interpreta en vivo un medley con todos sus éxitos. El 19 de octubre de 2010, López confirmó desconocer la fecha de salida de su nuevo álbum Love? en el programa de revista The Talk; sin embargo aseguró que el vídeo promocional, Good Hit, saldría pronto. Al momento de firmar un nuevo contrato con Island Records, reanudó la creación de su nuevo álbum. En junio, tras la salida de Ellen DeGeneres de American Idol, se informó que Lopez estaba a punto de unirse como jurado de la temporada de diez. Durante este mismo tiempo, Lopez y Anthony decidieron si querían un papel en The X Factor por su apelación a los mercados latinoamericanos e internacionales. Se anunció oficialmente en septiembre que Lopez se unía a la décima temporada de American Idol. MTV dijo que el acuerdo era "mutuamente beneficioso para todos los involucrados", mientras que CNN informó que Lopez estaba viendo como una decisión de reactivar su carrera, mientras que los productores de American Idol creían que Lopez y Steven Tyler fortalecerían las cifras de audiencia. '2011-2012: On the Floor, Love? y Dance Again...The Hits' Su single On the Floor (basado en la popular Lambada de los años noventa) salió el 18 de enero de 2011 y es el primero de su disco Love? el cual marca su debut con el sello Universal Music. "On the floor" ha logrado tener un éxito arrollador quedando en el puesto n.º 1 en más de 24 países del mundo y vendiendo más de 3 millones de descargas digitales en los Estados Unidos y más de 8 millones de copias alrededor del mundo, lo que ha llevado su carrera como cantante a la cima.42 En una entrevista con MTV News, RedOne se respondió lo que había sido trabajar con Lopez: «Seamos realistas. Con J.Lo, uno tiene que ser grande musicalmente o sino, irse a su casa. Para hacer una canción que suene bien para ella, se necesita influencias de dance, fiestas y su herencia latina. Ella es una bailarina y puede cantar. Yo estaba muy sorprendido y me he divertido mucho trabajando con ella, su energía y la naturaleza con la que trabajamos». RedOne. Jennifer López anunció oficialmente que Love? se publicaría el 3 de mayo de 2011 y el segundo single en Estados Unidos sería "I’m into you" escrito por Taio Cruz y producido por Stargate. En septiembre de 2011 lanzó "Papi", el tercer sencillo oficial de Love? producido por RedOne. La canción llegó al puesto n.º 35 de la radio y el vídeo cuenta con más de 44.000.000 de reproducciones en su canal oficial en YouTube. Vía Internet se dio a conocer una canción entre Lopez y el cantante español Enrique Iglesias llamado "Mouth 2 mouth" que se dice formaría parte de la re-edición de Euphoria álbum del español que al final fue cancelado por su discográfica. En noviembre colabora en la canción "T.H.E. (The Hardest Ever)" del cantante estadounidense will.i.am de su álbum #willpower, en la canción también participa Michael Jagger. Jennifer Lopez durante el Dance Again World Tour López lanzó su primer álbum de grandes éxitos, Dance Again...The Hits el 24 de julio de 2012.43 «Dance Again», con Pitbull fue lanzado en abril de 2012 como primer sencillo del álbum. Alcanzó el puesto diecisiete en el Billboard Hot 100, y también se convirtió en su duodécimo número uno en el Billboard Hot Dance Club Songs chart.44 Más tarde ese mes, López se presentó en la canción de Wisin & Yandel, «Follow the Leader», que fue lanzado como el primer sencillo de su álbum de Líderes.45 López también grabó una canción titulada «Goin' In» con el rapero estadounidense Flo Rida, que también aparece en Dance Again... The Hits y en la película Step Up Revolución (2012).46 «Goin 'In» fue producido por GoonRock, quien también ha producido otra canción de López, titulado «Clothes Off».47 El 14 de junio de 2012 hizo su primera gira mundial llamada Dance Again World Tour, creada por su álbum Dance Again: The Hits, comenzada en la ciudad de Panamá y tuvo un recorrido por Estados Unidos, Canadá, Europa, Asia, Oceanía y Sudamérica. '2013-2014-presente: The Fosters y octavo álbum de estudio' Jennifer Lopez ha dado la bienvenida al año contando a sus fans que estaría trabajando en un nuevo disco. RedOne será el productor ejecutivo y el álbum contará con una mezcla de estilos musicales. Por su parte, RedOne promete para este álbum canciones de estilo urban, hip hop y comercial. Este álbum contará con las participaciones de Cory Rooney, Dr. Luke, Afrojack, Future y Sia Furler.48 Lopez firmó un nuevo contrato discográfico con 2101 Records. En un comunicado de prensa oficial, RedOne dijo: "Esto es como un sueño hecho realidad para mí ... es increíble poder trabajar con Jennifer en tan grandes discos en los últimos dos años, y ahora es un honor tenerla en mi sello, ella es una inspiración creativa y una verdadera artista mundial. Siento que esto es histórico y una magnífica oportunidad para poner en marcha a 2101 Records".49 50 51 «Live It Up», un sencillo de verano fue lanzado el 8 de mayo de 2013, y cuenta por tercera vez con la colaboración de Pitbull. El 25 de mayo, Lopez anunció que debutaría como la nueva directora creativa de nuvoTV. Por otra parte, Lopez fundó la marca de teléfono móvil Viva Móvil, que será específicamente para los latinos. Inspirado por su tía homosexual que había muerto recientemente, Lopez firmó como productora ejecutiva de la serie de televisión The Fosters, que es una serie en la que dos lesbianas crían a un hijo. El espectáculo se estrenó en ABC Family el 3 de junio de 2013 y desde entonces ha sido un éxito de audiencia para la cadena. López está lista para lanzar su vigésima fragancia "JLove" en 2013.52 53 También se encuentra en el desarrollo de la película Dance Again 3D.